The present invention relates to the field of ergonomics in the computer industry, and more specifically to a device that aids in reducing user strain, fatigue, discomfort, and pain when operating a computer mouse.
Since the advent of the computer, the interface between the user and the computer has remained essentially stable. A typical computer comes equipped with a keyboard and a mouse as a means of controlling the computer and entering data. The prevalence of computers and the amount of usage have led to repetitive strain injuries (RSI).
The cursor control and selection of data and objects by a pointer is accomplished through a mouse, trackball, touch pad, and digitizing tablet, however the mouse is the most common. The computer mouse is used to move a cursor on the monitor and has one or more operational buttons for other functionality. The typical mouse has two or three buttons. The mouse housing rests on a horizontal surface and sensors in the mouse detect the movement of the mouse across the surface. Various mouse designs are being manufactured with varying shapes and configurations.
These buttons perform various functions, such as grabbing data or objects and dragging them to another location, manipulating menu driven applications, and invoking new applications. The buttons may pull down menus for additional commands. The operator control of the buttons usually requires the user to leave a finger on at least one button, maintain pressure on a button for drag operations, and multiple fast clicking. Graphic design and computer artwork requires precision mouse control. The Internet has increased the applicability of mouse operations, and more mouse click manipulations are required for xe2x80x98point and clickxe2x80x99 websites.
Repetitive strain injury refers to the many ailments associated with repetitive motions and static pressure, and excessive wear and tear on the soft tissues on the body, namely tendons and nerves. Other terms related to RSI include Cumulative Trauma Disorder, Musculoskeletal Disorders, Occupational Overuse Syndrome, Repetitive Motion Injury, Upper Extremity Musculoskeletal Disorder, and Work-Related Upper Limb Disorders.
Persons that work with computers for extended periods of time can develop inflammations, such as Tenosynovitis (an inflammation of the tendon sheath), Tendonitis (an inflammation of a tendon), Epicondylitis (an inflammation of the tendons where they attach to the elbow bone), Carpal Tunnel Syndrome (a condition where the median nerve does not function properly), Cubital Tunnel Syndrome (compression of the ulnar nerve where it passes the elbow), and Thoracic Outlet Syndrome (affects the neck and shoulders).
Those that do experience RSI are likely to have symptoms such as tightness, soreness, aching, throbbing, sharp pain, numbness, tingling, burning, swelling, and loss of strength in the upper extremities. Once inflicted, the user can resort to braces, splints and repositioning devices to ease the pain. Surgery has been tried with varying results. However, none of the prior devices attempts to address the problem itself-repetition.
Businesses and the economy suffer from RSI due to the loss or lessening of work caused by RSI as well as the expenses associated with equipping employees with ergonomic options. The medical expenses for surgery and therapy is very costly, and is a burden to businesses, medical plans, and individuals. There have even been lawsuits against employers and manufacturers of devices that induced or caused RSI.
The computer mouse is particularly troublesome because the user usually needs to press the same button numerous times while the hand remains in the same position. For some operations, the user must keep a particular button pressed for a varying lengths of time, requiring static pressure. The functionality and usage of the computer mouse has increased dramatically as society has adopted more click intensive applications. Most mice allow single and double clicks to invoke different activities. Most times the clicks have to be in a rapid succession within a small time interval. Users can also manipulate webpages on the Internet, drastically elevating the usage and frequency of mouse operations.
Drafting and drawing applications are another area where mouse operations require mouse intensive manipulations. The mouse buttons are used to draw lines and the user typically depresses and holds buttons while drawing. Precise control of the cursor is important for computer graphics.
There have been a variety of ergonomic keyboards and mice that are designed to lessen RSI. These devices are additional accessories or new designs that must replace the existing units and generally are more expensive than the standard devices. These units have not had much commercial success.
There have been various attempts to relieve the repetition and fatigue associated with computer mouse usage. The implementation of speech recognition in computers, foot-operated mouse designs, and ergonomically designed mice have met with limited success and/or commercial appeal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,733, a vertically oriented mouse is disclosed, with control buttons located on the slope of the mouse. This design is intended to provide a more natural position to lessen fatigue.
Another ergonomic mouse design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,165, having a rounded arched design that is meant to reduce fatigue. There are support pads for the thumb and forefinger, and control buttons can be implemented in addition to or in place of the support pads. Yet another ergonomic mouse design is portrayed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,715. This pyramid shape mouse with four triangle-shaped inclined faces has control buttons on the faces. In all these designs the user is still required to perform repetitive motions and static pressure with the same fingers and in the same position.
The invention discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,143 is for a mouse that has a stylus removably secured to the mouse and which allows the user to operate the mouse in a more artistic fashion. The stylus provides a mechanism to operate the control buttons in a more precise fashion, which is specially tailored to drawing and graphic design. The stylus mount clips-on to the mouse and the stylus is inserted into the mount. The user holds the stylus like a pen or paint brush, and operates the control buttons of the mouse using the stylus. This design is not practical for normal operations, and the user has to maintain static pressure on the stylus during all mouse operations.
An early mouse design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,707 that discloses a mouse base that has an opening on the top surface that engages a stylus. The stylus contains the electronics to operate as a mouse independently or in combination with the mouse base. The pen shape device must be held statically during all operations and the control buttons on the stem of the pen unit would still require repetitive motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,883,690 is for a removable joystick adapter. The invention uses clips to attach a base piece onto a directional keypad of a video game controller. A joystick is integrated with the base so as to allow the joystick to manipulate the buttons of the keypad. This invention is intended to manipulate keypads via a joystick, which would not be practical for the mouse operations.
Other commercial products have tried to alleviate RSI and related injuries, and there are numerous wrist braces and support structures to maintain ergonomic positioning of the hand. These devices are somewhat cumbersome to use and have not been generally accepted in the software community. Improved commercial mice are continuously entering the market, but all have control buttons as a user interface.
According to recent legislative actions, employers are being pressed to aid in reducing the costly problems associated with repetitive motion injuries. Each year it is estimated that over 1.8 million workers have some form of musculoskeletal injuries related to ergonomics. And, over 600,000 persons miss work because of these injuries. With a cost in the 5 billion range, simple and inexpensive proactive measures will be deployed in every facet of the workplace. There will continue to be increased legislation and litigation to hold companies up to a higher standard of accountability for providing an ergonomic work environment, including adopting better mouse designs.
What is needed are simple and inexpensive means to reduce or eliminate RSI. The prior art devices all strove to create a more ergonomic design, while not addressing the repetition component that causes fatigue and injuries. What is needed is a device that reduces or eliminates repetitive motions and static pressure that lead to fatigue and injuries. This device should be easily installed on existing mice and easily manufactured into future mouse designs. Such a device should be inexpensive and not require purchasing expensive different equipment. It should allow a user to install it onto an existing mouse and be removable or retractable. The device should be compatible with all mouse designs.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to reduce repetitive motion and static loading when using a computer mouse. The present invention allows the user to use different motions and different fingers to operate the mouse buttons. A click stick is used to extend the mouse button operability and allow the user to operate the mouse with much greater ease and flexibility. In a preferred embodiment the invention attaches to the mouse and has hooks for the thumb, pinky and ring finger for moving the mouse. The hooks provide a means for gripping the mouse while also keeping the hand aligned in a relaxed position. The index finger or thumb or other fingers manipulates the stick that triggers the mouse button.
Another object of the invention is to provide a simple and inexpensive device that can be attached to an existing mouse. Many users have become accustomed to their existing mouse design. In one embodiment, the present device is made of plastic and affixes to the mouse by sliding onto the mouse like a sleeve. Additional securing means such as retention screws, parting line guides, or spring-loaded pins are used to retain the sleeve firmly in place on the mouse. In another embodiment, the material for the sleeve is rubber based, similar to the material used to make bottle and can coolers. This flexible material has a greater elasticity and allows the sleeve to slide onto the mouse and securely grip the mouse. A stiffener on the top surface may be used to provide rigidity for the stick as it protrudes upwards from the mouse button.
The device can also be easily fabricated in conjunction with mouse designs, allowing users to continue to use a familiar mouse, but with the additional ergonomic feature of the present invention. Various designs can be used so that the device can be operational on all computer mice. In one embodiment, the click stick is extends from the actuating switch under the mouse button and extends through a hole in the mouse button for the user to operate. The stick can rest on the switch or be affixed. The hole can employ a plastic sleeve or rubber bung to provide the pivot point. In another embodiment the stick is molded directly into the mouse button and extend vertically therefrom. Yet another embodiment attaches the stick through the mouse button using a securing means such as a washer and nut. In this latter embodiment the stick is mounted closer to the front of the mouse button if the mouse uses a hinge assembly on the opposing end.
A further object is to provide a device that is removable or retractable from the mouse so that the user can control the mouse ergonomics and engage or disengage at the user""s discretion. Whether the invention is manufactured into the design or is an attachment to an existing mouse, one of the embodiments allows the user to remove or retract the device. Furthermore, the device is adaptable to be used on any mouse button or on a multiple number of mouse buttons. Another embodiment allows spacing so that the mouse buttons can also be manipulated in the usual manner even when the invention is attached.
Another object of the invention is to have a means of advertising on the device. The sleeve or stick could be used to place a company name or logo, or describe some event. The low manufacture costs of the device could make it a unique tradeshow or customer gift that would always bear the presenter""s message.
Another object of the invention is a device wherein the stick is held in a position perpendicular to the mouse and requires some force to manipulate the stick. The force required to move the stick depends upon a number of well-known spring dynamics, including the spring material and thickness, spring constant, number of coils, length of spring, and the directional force used to move the spring. There are other means to provide spring functionality without actually using a spring, including using a rubber bung or an elastic top surface that would tend to force the stick into a vertical position.
In operation, the user pushes the stick in any direction, which operates the mouse buttons. The stick is in close contact with the mouse button, typically with a base plate in direct contact with the mouse button. The pivot point for the stick is in the top surface of the sleeve, which is located slightly above the mouse buttons. Any pressure upon the stick in any direction would produce a corresponding force on the button created by the base plate. The dimension of the base plate and the location of the pivot point in some respects determines the degree of force required to manipulate the mouse buttons.
In one embodiment, the stick is secured into a threaded portion in the hole on the top surface of the sleeve above the mouse buttons. Alternatively, a track can run across the top surface of the mouse and the stick can thread into the track at any position along the track, similar to a track lighting system. A sleeve with internal threads may be placed into the hole or a rubber bung can be placed into the hole. The rubber bung would retain the stick without threads and just provide a securing point for the stick. Other variations include a ball joint or other swivel type device that would allow the stick to move more freely. A spring component may be beneficial to maintain and return the stick to a vertical position.
The shape and design of the stick can vary as can the material used for the stick. The stick is plastic in the preferred embodiment, so that the manufacturing costs are minimized. An additional benefit of plastic manufacturing is the ability to design different stick shapes and configurations. The stick could be a rounded rod, a polygonic shapes, or a substantially flat stick. The length of the stick can be preset at an optimal height, or allow the user to cut or breakaway the stick to a custom height. Telescoping and extendable sticks are also possible so that the device can vary depending upon the usage.
The length of the stick is one of the factors that determine the force required to manipulate the mouse buttons. When the stick is inserted into the sleeve device, the majority of the stick protrudes above the sleeve with a small length below the sleeve up to where the plate contacts the mouse button. Just as with a fulcrum and lever, the length of the lever and the position of the fulcrum along the lever establish the force required to produce a resultant force. As the stick is moved slightly, the plate exerts a force upon the mouse button. The flexure of the stick in the sleeve, even when threaded into the sleeve, allows enough resultant force to depress the mouse button.
And yet another object is to provide the stick with a curvature. An arc shaped stick would provide a more secure and restful finger position for the trigger finger or thumb. The stick should allow for easy gripping, and could come with a textured of ribbed surface. The top of the stick could employ a ball or other shape for ornamentation or ergonomic purposes.
Another object is to position the hand in a better orientation for mouse operations. The present invention can use hooks, grips or posts to allow the user to grip and move the mouse easily on a surface while retaining the hand in a more upright and natural position. The pinky finger and ring finger connect to the hooks, which can be of a flexible material and plyable so as to allow the user to shape the hook to an optimal shape. The thumb contacts a hook on the opposing side, and can also use the plyable material.
Yet a further object is to provide a device that increases accessibility for those with arthritis, injuries, disabilities, neurological disorders, birth defects or any general inability to control mouse buttons. The present invention can allow a user to operate the mouse control effectively without finger dexterity. The stick can help improve the computer skills and commercial potential for those having difficulty with standard mice designs.
An additional object of the invention is to manufacture the article from plastic or similar synthetic material that can be easily molded and cost-effectively manufactured. The entire assembly can be plastic and although the device can be installed onto existing mice, manufacturing the device into new mice provides a more efficient means of disseminating the benefits of the device as well as increasing the methods of attaching and variations in the design of the stick. The stick and/or sleeve can include a company logo or other advertisement. This use of the device could be used to promote and advertise various organizations and services. The width and height and shape of the stick and/or sleeve can be varied to accommodate any reasonable length of advertisement, logo, or character.
One object of the invention is an ergonomic mouse apparatus for manipulating a computer mouse, comprising a sleeve attachable to a front end of the computer mouse wherein the sleeve engages the computer mouse. There is a stick having an operator end and a mouse button end, the operator end extending substantially perpendicular to one or more mouse buttons of the computer mouse wherein the stick pivotably engages the sleeve, and wherein the mouse button end interacts with one or more of the mouse buttons by applying pressure to the mouse buttons when the stick is displaced.
A further object is an ergonomic mouse apparatus, wherein the stick has a spring means for returning to a substantially vertical position after being displaced.
Additionally, an object includes an ergonomic mouse apparatus, further comprising a thumb hook extending from a side of the computer mouse. Also, an ergonomic mouse apparatus, further comprising a one or more finger hooks extending from a side of the computer mouse.
Another object is an ergonomic mouse apparatus, wherein the stick engages a track and is adjustably secureable within said track.
Yet a further object is an ergonomic mouse apparatus, further comprising a base plate on the mouse button end of the stick wherein said base plate engages the mouse buttons.
Furthermore, there is an ergonomic mouse apparatus, wherein the sleeve is a cup attachable to one or more mouse buttons of the computer mouse wherein the stick pivotably engages the cup.
An object includes an ergonomic mouse apparatus, further comprising a stick attachment rotatably connecting to the stick.
An object of the invention is an ergonomic mouse apparatus for manipulating a computer mouse, comprising a plate attachable to an upper surface of the computer mouse wherein the plate has a rear section, a front section and a hinge section therebetween, and the front section is flexibly cantilevered over one or more mouse buttons. There is a stick for operating the mouse buttons with an operator end and a mouse button end, with the operator end extending substantially perpendicular from the front section, wherein the front section has a means of pivotably engaging the stick, and wherein the mouse button end interacts with the mouse buttons by applying pressure to the mouse buttons when the stick is displaced.
A further object is an ergonomic mouse apparatus, further comprising a stabilizer guard, wherein the guard is a protrusion extending from a side of the mouse and on a same plane as a bottom surface of the mouse. The stabilizer guard provides a resting place for the hand and allows the hand to slide along the mouse pad.
Another object is an ergonomic mouse apparatus, further comprising a track on a side of the computer mouse for slidably engaging the stabilizer guard.
Yet an additional object is an ergonomic mouse apparatus, further comprising a track on a side of the computer mouse for slidably engaging a finger hook. The finger hook includes a thumb, ring finger, index finger or any combination thereof.
Additionally, an ergonomic mouse apparatus, wherein the stick comprises a rotatable base plate, a middle section extending through and pivotably engaging the front section, a planar shaped top portion, and a topmost stick part further extending from the planar shaped top part. The entire planar shaped stick can be slidably engageable with the plate.
An object includes an ergonomic mouse apparatus, further comprising a plurality of spacers between the computer mouse and the plate to elevate the plate above the mouse.
An integrated ergonomic mouse apparatus for manipulating a computer mouse, comprising a stick assembly with an operator end and a switch end, wherein the operator end extends substantially perpendicular from an opening of a mouse button, and wherein the switch end engages a switch. There is a means of triggering the mouse button by displacing the stick wherein the stick displaces the switch.
Additionally, an integrated ergonomic mouse apparatus for manipulating a computer mouse, further comprising a post connecting to the mouse button and interacting with the switch such that displacing the mouse button displaces the switch.
A further object is an integrated ergonomic mouse apparatus for manipulating a computer mouse, further comprising a spring means for retaining the stick in a substantially vertical position once displaced.
Another object is an ergonomic mouse apparatus, further comprising a stick attachment rotatably connecting to the stick.
A final embodiment that is within the scope of the invention is to fabricate the entire functionality of the ergonomic mouse device as a unitary apparatus, including the top assembly and the thumb/finger side-piece. The entire invention can be molded during fabrication to produce the mouse with the elements included. Such an injection molding process is an inexpensive means to fabricate new mice with the ergonomic attributes. Alternatively, a single molded piece with the top assembly and thumb/finger side element can also be fabricated to accommodate existing mice.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description, wherein only a preferred embodiment of the invention is described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated for carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention.